Bulletproof
by you melt my butterr
Summary: Bulletproof; that's how Sophia Austin thought of herself. Perfect grades, perfect boyfriend, perfect best friend. But when one night shatters everything, her perfect little facade breaks. Which leads her back to her hometown; La Push. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so here's a new Jacob Black story.  
I decided I'd try to write this, but if it turns out bad, I'm probably going to delete it._

_Please, let me know what you think?  
I'd really like the criticism and feedback you guys provide._

_I'm nice, I don't bite; haha._

_So please review._

* * *

Looking outside the moving car, I watched as the tall beautiful trees passed by. The sky was gloomy, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. The sidewalks were darkened by the previous rain, that was now threatening to fall again. The sky was being illuminated with small flashes of lightning, and the small sound of thunder was beginning to rumble underneath the car.

I rolled down my window and took a small inhale of breath, breathing in the scent of nature and rain. I always loved the smell of rain, it always seemed to soothe me when I was feeling down. Rain always reminded me of my hometown; La push.

When I was younger and lived with my grandparents there, it would rain for days on end. I didn't care though, I would still go out and play in it with my childhood friend Jacob Black. I loved when the raindrops would splatter across my skin, sending goosebumps all over my body. I always had a good time dancing around in the rain with Jake.

But when I became to much to handle for my grandparents at the age of ten, they sent me away to live with my aunt Susie and Uncle Mick. I would have lived with my parents but things had gone wrong early in life. My mother had died while giving birth to me, some complication they didn't realize until it was to late. My dad raised me by himself until I was about five, until he found himself a new wife and decided to take a vacation and never return.

But right now, that's where I'm heading. Back to La Push, and away from what I once thought was home. Away from what I once thought I had everything. Turns out everything was a lie, and I was to gullible and naive enough not to realize that.

* * *

_"Oh, Sophia baby, you know I love you." A petite auburn hair girl smiled when her boyfriend of two years kissed her forehead. She loved Tyler more than anything. She loved the way he would bring over little treats for her when she was feeling sick. The way he would cuddle up to her when they slept, and the way she listened to his heartbeat; it was like her favorite lullaby. She especially loved the way her stomach would do back flips every time he would smile and say 'i love you' to her._

_But that was before everything changed, and way before her life became shattered and torn. She didn't know how to handle being heartbroken, or being alone after having someone with you all the time. She couldn't trust anyone after that, and she didn't know what to do._

_So the only thing she thought of was to run away. Run away from the people who broke her, start fresh somewhere else, and begin a new life._

_But you know that your past always finds a way to catch up with you, whether you like it or not._

* * *

"Hey sweetheart! You look all grown up!" I smiled at my grand mom, she's changed a lot over the years too. Her once smooth skin that I remember was now all wrinkled. She was slightly hunched over, and had a small cane to help her walk. She wore glasses now, when I remember she never had poor sight or had glasses when I used to live here. "I'm so glad you could come back, I've been so lonely since your grandfather passed away." I felt a pang of guilt and sadness in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't make it to granddad's funeral because I was in Mexico with Tyler at the time.

I shook my head to get rid of thoughts of Tyler and my life back then. "I'm glad I could come back to Grandmom. I've missed you so much." I smiled again at her and brought her into a tight hug. I really did miss it here.

"Well your room is still where it used to be. I'll let you unpack and do your business while I take a nap." I smiled again as I watched her walk slowly up the stairs.

She doesn't seem like what she used to, it might be because of her age, or she's lonely. It seems like she's a shell of what she used to be. I shook my head lightly to get rid of unwanted thoughts again, and made my way to my room. It was decent sized, not huge but not small. It was painted lilac and had small little light blue hearts and stars that my grandparents and I painted when I first claimed it as my room. I felt relaxed when I plopped down on my bed and just stared up at the ceiling.

I could still slightly hear the small rumble of thunder, and decided I'd take a walk. Writing a small note, letting grand mom know where I was, I left it on the counter and silently closed the back door that led me out into the forest.

I smiled and inhaled the smell I've been missing for seven years. I walked along the path that I never could forget, and couldn't help but wonder if Jacob still lived in La Push. I decided I would go by his house, peek in the window, and then leave. I didn't want to bother him just yet, that is if he still lived around here. I continued down the path until I made a right turn, which brought me right out next to his house. I silently and quickly walked up to the side window where the kitchen was, but I didn't see Billy or Jacob. The house looked the same on the inside though. I was about to go to the front porch and take a peek inside the living room, but that was when I heard a car door slam. I hesitated for a bit but hid behind a bush before anyone could see me.

I saw Billy Black get out of the driver's seat, he still looked the same. I smiled at that thought, but that quickly vanished when I saw Jacob. The last time I saw him he was smaller than me, had a little baby fat and had sort of long hair. Now he was extremely tall, well over six feet, short black hair and he was very, very very muscular. Well seven years treated him well, needless to say, he was very good looking now.

I wanted to reacquint with my childhood friends, but it seemed like they were bickering about something. When they reached the front porch, I figured that was my time to dash towards the forest. But I didn't realize that I had went into the wrong section of where I originally came from. I was to focused on not getting caught that I messed up.

I found a path that sort of looked like the original one, but none of the surroundings looked alike, so I started to worry a bit. Especially since it was getting dark, I didn't like being alone in the dark. I especially didn't like being alone in the dark in a forest that I'm lost in.

I felt my heart starting to beat rapidly, so I decided to calm myself down by resting for only a minute. Maybe if I calmed myself down I could figure a way out.

But the coldness of it being Fall, and as well as the darkness made my eyelids become heavy. I felt them drooping slightly every so often as I sat down on a big log on the ground.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I was being woken up by a tall figure, and I swear I saw some kind of creature in the darkness too.

A small glimpse of light came from outside of the forest, and I caught my savior's eyes. A light brown color, one I recognized. After that I lost consciousness, and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_So. It's been forever since I updated this story. _

_I've just been very busy, and I didn't have the motivation to write anything._

_But I'm back...for now :)_

_I hope you enjoy. It's kind-of on the short side. And probably boring, but it'll get better. I swear! _

_Let me know what you think :)_

* * *

"Oh! Sophia! You scared me half to death. I didn't know what to think when you didn't return after dark. Thank goodness, Sam Uley and a few of his friends were hiking in the woods last night! You could have been eaten by a bear, or a wolf or some kind of creature." I blinked away the sleep from my eyes, due to just waking up. I yawned and tried to comprehend what my grand-mom was yelling about. Then I remembered what happened last night.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I went to go see how Jacob was, and I must have made a wrong turn in the woods. It has been years since I've been back here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I promise I won't do anything reckless like that again." I smiled at my grand-mom and gave her a tight hug, which reassured her since her extremely tense body relaxed and she hugged back.

"You hungry sweetheart?" I smiled and rubbed my stomach as it growled loudly. Ever since the incident with Tyler, I had barely eaten anything, and I was actually incredibly hungry. I mentally scolded myself for thinking about Tyler and changed out of my dirty clothes from yesterday.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the small hallway into the kitchen and smelled syrup and pancakes. I always loved her pancakes for some reason, they were the only ones I would eat. I piled about 10 of them onto my plate and drowned them with the sweet syrup. I politely thanked my grand-mom when she slid a cold glass of milk in front of me.

"Sophia." I heard her softly say, I swallowed the stack of pancakes I had previously shoved in my mouth and waited for her to continue. "I'm glad you're here sweetie, but I haven't heard from you or seen you in seven years. I appreciate the company, I hate being alone in this house by myself, but may I ask why you're here?"

I felt the lump growing in my throat. I always hated that feeling, I felt like I couldn't swallow anything. My heart was beating so damn fast in my chest that I thought I was going to have a heart attack or a stroke. I was about to confess everything to my sweet little grand-mom but I was saved by the door bell ringing. "I'll get the door!" I squeaked as she stood up to answer it. I ran to the door so fast that I tripped over my foot and fell head first into it.

_I'm such an idiot._

I stood up rubbing my forehead, there was already a bump forming. As I opened the door I could hear snickering coming from the other side. I scowled at the ground for a few seconds before I lifted my head and felt my heart stop in my chest. It felt like the wind was knocked out of me, I don't know if it was due to the incident with the front door and my head, or if I was just out of breath because I ran to the door.

"Hi Jacob." I squeaked out as I regained my composure. Sort of. The small smirk on his face had vanished when I had looked up at him after opening the door. I stared into his eyes and I felt like I was in my own little world with him.

I just stood there like an imbecile as I watched him run into the woods.

_What the hell just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I finally updated!_  
_Sorry :( lol_  
_I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think?_

* * *

_"Come on babe, it'll be so much fun!" Sophia watched her boyfriend take a swig out of a bottle of Vodka, and shook her head as he offered her some. She hated when Tyler would drink, he would become a total different person. She wanted to cry a little bit when her best friend Samantha came out of the bathroom and decided she would start drinking with Tyler. Not only did Sammie drink, but she kept placing her hand on Tyler's thigh not caring that Sophia was a few feet away from them on a different couch._

_Sophia's blue eyes started to water as she watched Tyler and Sammie ignore her and flirt as they continued to drink Vodka together. She hated being around anyone who drank because they always would be obnoxious and annoying. She thought that drinking was so stupid and pointless; she always questioned why anyone would want to drink so much that it would make them throw up in the morning and have a huge hangover._

_"I'm leaving." Sophia stood up from her place on the couch, grabbed her clutch and shoes and headed towards the back door. She didn't even care that Tyler practically shoved her out the door yelling curse words at her. She knew that when he drank, he turned into a complete and utter dick and she didn't want to be around him when he was drunk._

* * *

**_Tragic Accident On Highway 20._**  
_By Jody Pickler and David Swinger_

_On Sunday June 29th, two teenage kids, names unknown, were in a fatal tragic accident on Highway 20. The Chevy Camaro of the teenagers, one boy and one girl, was hit by a tractor trailer. Officials believe that the teenagers were drinking previously and had been drunk when driving on the highway. Steve Riley, who was driving the truck has no serious injuries. The young male is in critical condition and is in ICU at the Riddle Hospital. The young female died on impact of the collision. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the families who are involved in this tragic accident._

* * *

Waking up in a cold sweat with my face down into my pillow, I felt the tears soaking into the pillow. My whole body was shaking, and my throat hurt like I had been screaming into the pillow. I just laid there for a good minute or two trying to forget that horrible night, and the article that had told me my best friend had just been killed because she was to drunk to realize that she shouldn't have gone into that Camaro with Tyler.

As I turned around and stared at the ceiling, drowning in my own thoughts, I hadn't realized that my window was wide open and the curtains were flying around as the wind blew. I didn't even notice the hooded figure slumped against my chair in the corner. That was until I returned back into my bed after I went to the bathroom.

I quietly got up from my comfortable bed and grabbed the sharpest object that was on my night stand which so happened to be a pen, and tip toed over to the corner. I didn't turn the light on because I didn't want to wake up whoever was in the corner. I didn't get my grand mom either because she takes her hearing aids out at night.

As I got closer to the hooded man, I couldn't help but feel the anxious feeling I once was feeling start to disappear. It felt like I knew who it was and that they were friendly and didn't want to hurt me. So when I got close enough I quickly removed the hood and saw that it was only Jacob.

_Wait...why the hell was he in my bedroom at three in the morning? Not only that but why the hell was he sleeping in my chair?_

"Jacob!" I whispered/yelled at him as I shook his shoulder. One minute I'm shaking him awake, the next minute I'm in his lap practically laying down. Before he could open his mouth to explain I interrupted him. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?!"

For some reason I didn't get out of his lap, I just laid there looking into his beautiful brown eyes. I felt secure, safe and somewhat happy in his arms. I don't even know why I do because I haven't seen or talked to him in years.

"I, uh, was walking in the woods and I heard you screaming. I thought that you were in trouble? So yeah...uh...I climbed through your window and noticed you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up, in case you were one of those sleepers who hits people. So I just sat in the chair and watched over you in case..." Jacob was looking around the room as he explained his reasoning, he wouldn't look me in the eye. He was totally lying but I didn't care. I wasn't going to push him to tell me why he was being a total creeper right now.

I just felt safe and secure in his arms which is the first time in a long time when I can actually say that. I didn't want to get up from his lap but my neck was cramping up and I was kind of cold since the window was opened. I slowly got up and moved over to my bed.

"I'm not trying to sound so forward or anything, but is it okay if you come lay here with me until I fall asleep?" I looked away shyly, I didn't know what came over me to ask that of Jacob, but I was surprised that he quickly got up from the chair and came over.

I watched as he took his shoes and hoody off and gently slide into the bed with me. I pulled the covers over us, and laid down next to him. I laid on my side and just stared at him while he closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

I don't remember what happened next because I felt my eyes become heavy and I fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_So this is just a filler._  
_It also introduces the main conflict of the story (if you haven't already figured it out yet.) _

_Feedback is more than welcomed._  
_I'd like some reviews on it to know what everyone thinks of it so far._

_Because I'm debating on deleting it or not._

_So review? _  
_:)_

* * *

_As I watched the fragile boy laying in his hospital bed breathing out of a ventilator, I over heard the nurses talking and giggling outside at their desks. They were gossiping about the latest trend of clothing or some shit, I don't even know nor do I care._

_All I cared about was quenching my thirst for blood. I made my rounds in the ICU going unnoticed by the naive nurses. I loved coming to hospitals, there were plenty of good veins I could enjoy and no one would notice or care._

_You may think I'm being morbid and all, but seriously what's better to kill someone when they're basically already on their death bed? They are always hooked up to a machine, in a coma not knowing what is going on around them._

_As I bit down onto this boys wrist, I couldn't help the memories he had come flooding into my mind._

_I saw him as a little boy swinging on a swing with I presume was his father. He was laughing his head off when his father would jump off and fall to the sand._

_Then I saw him as a teenager with some hot looking girl. She had blue eyes and brown hair. They seemed to be fighting about something... or someone as I noticed the other good looking girl behind him._

_Next I saw what I'm guessing is the night when he decided to land himself in the hospital. A car wreck killing the girl I saw in the other memory._

_What a shame, I would rather be sucking her blood then this dipshit's blood._

_I mean seriously what kind of moron drinks and drives?_

_But then I saw another image of that blue eyed girl. I wouldn't mind sucking her blood and making her my mate. Maybe if I make this moron a vampire, he can lead me to her... then I can cut off his head and set him on fire._

_Ah, yes._

_Brilliant plan, Cole, brilliant plan._


End file.
